


take this lonely heart

by luladunbar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luladunbar/pseuds/luladunbar
Summary: Liam sólo ve negro. Negro, como el cabello de Tara y la sangre de Theo en la sombra.





	1. Los chicos malos también sufren

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic en colaboración a la hermosa comunidad que es el fandom Thiam. De verdad, agradezco el hermoso arte que hacen cada día.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten (y perdonen toda la mierda angustiante)
> 
> (Sí, el título está inspirado en la nueva canción de Nothing but Thieves, aunque no me quedó muy claro si se relaciona con la historia. Quién sabe.)
> 
> Mi Tumblr: @dontbelikelula

Todo era frío y se sentía como muerte. Abrió los grandes ojos azules de golpe, un corto jadeo escapando de sus labios entreabiertos. Los párpados le revolotearon, viajando entre la conciencia y la realidad, tratando de asimilar  _ algo _ . Lo único que lo detuvo fue el descubrir que no había nada.

Los pelos de la nuca se le crisparon y el corazón se detuvo en su pecho en entendimiento. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sin saber que el aliento se le atoraba en la garganta. Movió los dedos,primero despacio, después frenéticos. Su tacto reconoció algo helado, metálico. Cuando la adrenalina taponó la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, el pulso retomó una carrera en sus sienes. Levantó su mano instintivamente, observándola (no realmente), tomando nota de alguna supuesta herida. Pero descartó la idea; sentía las extremidades aletargadas, pero no había dolor suficiente para considerarlo algo serio. Aún así, la idea de haber sido secuestrado (nuevamente) por el enemigo de turno y sus amigos heridos por la crueldad desmedida del tal sujeto hizo lo suficiente para que la nariz se le arrugara de furia y quisiera gritar de pura frustración.

_ El Sol, la Luna, la Verdad. _

Flexionó sus rodillas, los pies desnudos firmes contra la superficie de metal. Intentó sentarse, pero supo que el lugar era demasiado reducido al sentir un dolor agudo en la cabeza.

—Mierda—  gruñó. La voz demasiada gastada.

Tocó su coronilla, reconociendo los daños.  _ No tardará mucho en sanar,  _ se dijo.

Más despierto por el pequeño accidente, comenzó a palpar las paredes. Apenas podía extender los dos brazos, su piel estremeciéndose por el contacto helado en su piel caliente y febril. Accidentalmente, en un intento desesperado, raspó sus uñas contra el material, causando un chirrido espantoso que molestaría hasta un oído sin poderes de hombre lobo. En ese momento fue cuando entendió, sobre toda las emociones, que no había muchos lugares fríos y así de pequeños en Beacon Hills.

Reunió toda la fuerza que pudo y pateó. No funcionó en el primer intento, tampoco en el segundo, pero en el tercer golpe la pequeña puerta se abrió con un chirrido estrangulado.

El suspiro de alivio murió en sus labios cuando sus sospechas se confirmaron. Ese lugar era la  _ morgue.  _ Lo supo por las camillas y las pinzas en la mesita auxiliar y las lámparas de pie aún encendidas, motas de polvo visibles en el rayo de luz. Su ceño se frunció, los engranajes de su cerebro tratando de encontrar algún tipo de lógica a la situación.¿Qué clase de secuestrador sería tan malditamente  _ estúpido _ para encerrarlo en una caja de metal sin ceniza de montaña o algo inútil como una cuerda atada en sus muñecas, sabiendo que podría escapar? No tenía idea.

Decidió explorar más allá de las puertas dobles. No se resolvería nada encerrado con cuerpos putrefactos, posibles víctimas de los cazadores (ese único pensamiento hizo que sus pies decidieran por sí solos).

El pasillo estaba opacado por una niebla verde y enfermiza. El aire frío se coló por debajo de su fina camiseta de pijama; aún así, respiraba aire caliente, pesado, contaminado, las fosas nasales quemando. Se sintió flotar, etéreo, sus pies caminado vacilantes. El pulso le latía en los oídos, y le horrorizó que no pudiera escuchar mucho más.

Intentó sacar sus garras, pero no pasó nada. Allí seguían sus uñas humanas, casi burlonas, carcomidas por el mal hábito.

Sacudió su mano, observandola minuciosamente. Algo estaba terriblemente mal.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más.

— Theo...— susurró en su oído el viento. Fantasmal, tétrico.

Volteó la cabeza, con el pecho adolorido de pánico. Trastabilló con sus propios pies, las emociones inundando sus miembros, haciéndolos inútiles. Chocó con la pared mohosa y húmeda, y las yemas de los dedos sintieron la textura resbaladiza, fría.

Poco seguro, se obligó a levantar la cabeza, los ojos azules oscuros buscando  _ algo _ , su nuez de Adán al descubierto, el pecho temblando a un ritmo realmente grotesco, listo para la lucha inminente.

Pero no hubo lucha. No hubo ataque, ni dagas de cazador clavadas en su esternón, tampoco Jinetes Fantasmas o Anuk-Ite. 

Era Theo.

Theo, arrastrandose por lo que alguna vez fue un piso lustrado, ahora manchado de sangre por la que sale  _ a borbotones _ de su pecho y labios. Tenía la mirada congelada de puro  _ miedo,  _ ojos vidriosos en una figura de pelo largo y sucio que atesoraba algo entre las manos. Ambos se quedaron estáticos, como  _ realmente  _ mirándose, una charla silenciosa que Liam no logró entender.

Theo abrió la boca, tratando de no ahogarse con la sustancia espesa que se hallaba en su garganta. Falló estrepitosamente, pero logró decir unas pocas palabras, entrecortadas y rasposas.

—Está bien, Tara. No tienes que parar.

El propio corazón de Liam, (uno que, al parecer, sigue intacto) tartamudea en su pecho y se siente como angustia y ahora sí, se desgarra y el alma se le cae a los pies, y Liam, con ojos azules brillantes por  _ alguna razón,  _ intentó abrir la boca, pero nada sale de allí, además de un jadeo que fue imposible de contener.

La chica a horcajadas de Theo, (la que le _arrancó el corazón de su pecho),_ volteó la cabeza, como pensando su próximo movimiento (como si hubiera escuchado su cobardía y patetismo entre el gorgoteo de la sangre y la respiración errática). Lo hace lento, casi dramáticamente, y los ojos oscuros, negros de venganza (ahora Liam lo _sabe,_ porque ha visto esa mirada en su reflejo hace un par de meses y ni siquiera Dios sabe cuánto se arrepiente) se clavan en sus propios ojos, esos que miran desde la oscuridad como un testigo silencioso. Al instante, hace que sienta _algo_ de culpa.

Las piernas le tiemblan del esfuerzo por sostenerse.

Tara parece leer sus pensamientos y le da un sonrisa de dientes negros y podridos, la pequeña cara manchada de tierra y hojas secas en el cabello. Theo, un poco en la inconsciencia, observa los movimientos de su hermana y mira hacia el pasillo.

Entonces, lo ve.

—Liam — susurró , y él observó como su nombre le quemaba por el esfuerzo. Liam  _sabe_   que si Theo estuviera en un mejor estado (y con mejor, se refiere a no muriendo en su propio charco de sangre) diría “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”, con las cejas casi tocándose entre sí. Liam desea ver eso, la cara minuciosamente escéptica y su tono estúpidamente petulante, los labios un poco entreabiertos por la expectativa y no goteando rojo carmesí. 

Liam espera, pero no mucho, porque Tara ya se está levantando de encima de Theo, con  _ su _ corazón en la mano, las venas mutiladas saliendo del músculo todavía palpitante, la palma levantada como si estuviera cargando un premio, hilos de sangre restante recorriendo su antebrazo pálido y translúcido.

Tara parece ser muy rápida, porque ya está a mitad de camino en apenas dos pasos y Liam no se ha movido de su lugar. No hasta que Theo (Liam no quiere admitir que este podría ser su último aliento, el último que podría escuchar, porque  _ no,  _ Theo  _ no _ puede morir) dice:

— Corre.

Y Liam trata, jura que trata, pero cuando intenta dar siquiera un paso hacia adelante (no sabe hacia dónde; no tuvo suficiente tiempo para decidirlo) la sobrecarga de emociones le golpea con fuerza y todo se vuelve negro.

Negro, como el cabello de Tara y la sangre de Theo en la sombra.

 

(Liam se pregunta si este es algún tipo de castigo que debía ser. No sabe cómo, y no sabe el porqué, pero las lágrimas en su cuello y almohada y mejillas son reales, tan reales como el miedo de ver lágrimas en los ojos de Theo. De nuevo.

Ahora, Liam cree en el arrepentimiento)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Te regalo mi corazón (cuídalo como si fuera tuyo)

El pulso explota en su sien, y al siguiente segundo, Theo está despierto con el nombre de Liam sabor sal en los labios.

La fina manta color azul bebé está en sus pies, enredada y con un par de agujeros irreparables.

Theo la patea, estirando los pies desnudos (sus últimos calcetines gruesos están llenos de barro por la caza del día anterior) y se apoya en sus codos lenta y  penosamente para sentarse. Al instante, los huesos de su columna crujen de una manera espantosa (él sabe que no sería ni capaz de caminar viviendo aquel extraño estilo de vida sin la curación rápida). Toma la chaqueta que usó como almohada y se la pone sobre una fina camiseta blanca, la que usó esa noche en el hospital: la noche donde alivió el dolor de un chico moribundo que ni siquiera conocía y vió a Liam por última vez.

Suspira con fuerza y se pasa las manos por la cara, tratando de borrar  _ algo _ : cansancio, frustración, odio, tristeza,  _ afecto. _

(Theo sabe que sus manos manchadas de sangre no son dignas de borrar nada. Él sabe, sí que lo hace, que debería arrancarse el puto  _ afecto _ de las entrañas)

—Joder —jadea; le duele el pecho y la garganta se siente como papel de lija. Allí está él, sentado en el asiento trasero de una camioneta robada que hizo suya sin culpa y el brillo de un par de ojos azules demasiado familiares grabados en la retina.

Se sintió tan  _ real _ .

Real de una forma que él no puede explicar, porque no tiene ni las palabras ni la experiencia para hacerlo.

No tiene los  _ sentimientos  _ para describirlo.

Sabe que tuvo miedo. Es decir, las manos le temblaron y la respiración se le agitó y los ojos se le agrandaron de terror, casi instintivamente.

Él sabe describir el miedo. (Theo fue razón de pesadillas, de desconfianza. Él sembró cada semilla y vio crecer la desesperanza. Fue testigo de miradas víctimas de traición.)

Pero luego, estuvo lo otro.

No sabe qué es ese otro.

Primero, fue la sensación de algo diferente. Cuando despertó en la caja de metal, el pulso no se le aceleró. No. Había algo viscoso corriendo entre sus venas, como una droga adictiva y benigna, el calor floreciendo en su pecho. Rápidamente lo atribuyó a el saber el final de aquella historia, la tranquilidad de que no pasaría nada nuevo ni sorprendente. Simplemente, su corazón seria arrancado por una mano que él mismo habia dejado caer: la mano de Tara. Su hermana cobrando justicia.

Así fue: el que fue alguna vez el delicado rostro de Tara apareció entre las sombras, acechando, cazando. Caminó rápidamente, ansiosa de sangre, sorda a las súplicas del que en otra vida había sido su hermano. Primero, tomó la nuca de Theo y apretó con fuerza, hasta que se le debilitaron las piernas y cayó con un ruido sordo. Luego, golpeó y arañó su espalda por debajo de la ropa con uñas que se sentían más agudas que las suyas, rezumando el dulce veneno de la venganza.

Theo no intentó luchar. Se quedó inmóvil por propia voluntad, sintiendo como Tara le arrancaba la piel a tiras. Por un momento, su hermana solo paró. 

Y ardía.

Ardía.

Ardía tanto.

Entonces, con él boca abajo, Tara acarició un pedazo de piel, casi cariñosa e indulgente, a la izquierda de su espalda. “ _ Así se siente cuando te apuñalan por la espalda, hermanito”,  _ había dicho con la voz gastada y retorcida. 

Entonces, la mano de Tara quebró sus huesos con un  _ crack  _ limpio y eficiente. 

_ Me lo merezco _ , pensó.  _ Todo. _

Y lo dijo. Lo dijo en voz alta. ¿Por qué ocultarlo, si Tara conocía cada pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza? Al fin y al cabo, Tara era un invento de sus pesadillas nocturnas.

(Theo se repite eso cada mañana. No sabe si algún día solo lo creerá sin pellizcarse la sensible piel de su muñeca)

Cuando se arrastró por el piso manchado de su sangre, el movimiento de algo a su derecha captó su atención. Al instante, el calor en su pecho volvió.

Lo cual no tenía sentido.

Es decir, su corazón fue arrancado. ¿Por qué eso se sentiría tan… bien? (¿Qué tan masoquista podría llegar a ser?)

El goteo constante lo volvió a los ojos de su hermana. Theo se volteó, despacio, sus palmas chapoteando en el denso charco de sangre. No pudo evitar gruñir de dolor.

Ahora, ella tenía  _ su  _ corazón en sus manos.

Ella había ganado.

¿Por qué no despertaba?

Un corto jadeo lo forzó a concentrarse a su derecha. Tal vez lo estaba imaginando, pero la figura se movió hacia adelante, sólo un poco para poder ver su perfil.

Theo no quiere admitir que solo el contorno de una nariz y una boca fue suficiente para reconocer a la persona ( _ no debes estar aquí, ¿por qué estás aquí?)  _ que irrumpía literalmente en sus sueños.

Liam.

Liam, sólido y tangente, reflejaba un poco de luz en sus ojos y los labios siempre rosados, ahora secos, simulaban un perfecto grito de terror. El pecho se le elevaba en un agitado vaivén que Theo supuso era a causa de la ira.

Porque Liam debía estar enojado por algo, ¿no? No podía ser otra cosa. Para Liam, el enojo es un constante estado de humor, siempre atacando con garras y dientes.

Pero Liam no estaba atacando.

Theo fue consciente de que el brillo en sus ojos se había desplazado un poco más abajo, en sus mejillas, como ríos verticales. Theo abrió y cerró los ojos, con los párpados pesandole, ya en el borde de la inconsciencia. Intentó pensar una frase coherente de decir, inteligente, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo.

Tara había visto la debilidad en sus ojos. Sentía las pupilas negras clavándose en su cráneo, analizando y observando astutamente. Así, en un segundo que pareció toda una vida (la vida que se le escapaba de las manos), Tara sonrió y se giró hacia Liam.

Algo parecido al pánico ocupó el espacio vacío en su pecho.

—Corre —sólo dijo.

Y jura que desearía haber dicho más, pero el aire finalmente había abandonado sus pulmones.

Ahora, con los sentidos intensificados y sus cuatro patas dejando huellas en el lodo, él es libre.

Él  _ corre. _

 

(Una parte tal vez no muy profunda del corazón de Tara desea ver a Liam en  _ cualquier _ parte una vez más. Pero es demasiado egoísta y demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Él es Theo Raeken.

Lo bueno nunca fue destinado ser parte de él)


End file.
